I Won't Say I'm In Love
by eponinenjolras
Summary: A oneshot E&E songfic. :D


**A/N: I can't find the muse to continue with _Chance of a Lifetime_ yet! *gasp* (probably because school had just begun again...xP) I will continue with it though, in the meantime, here's a one-shot (well, maybe not exavtly 'one'-shot. xD) songfic! :D**

**After watching Hercules again after the longest of time, I found Meg too look a lot like anime!Éponine...and then I Won't Say I'm In Love started to play. And I thought, alright, she is Éponine and I must write a story about this. xD**

**Well, enjoy. Oh and R&R s'il vous p'laît? :]**

* * *

><p>Éponine was idly wandering through the Luxembourg Gardens late at night, that's how she'd oftentimes deal with her troubles. She found the cold night breeze to be very stimulating.<p>

_Stop it Éponine, stop thinking about him._ She tried to convince herself.

_You promised yourself you'd never fall for any other men so hastily. Or else you'll rue it. This is so aggravating. _She took a rest for a while by the fountains, gazing at the rippling of the waters.

_Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of. _She heard some voices, about five of them, suddenly invading her thoughts. And they were singing with amazing voices as well.

_What on Earth? Who was that? Am I hearing things?_ She thought, confused about those 'other musings'.

_Well whatever those voices are trying to tell me: No I can't be thinking of him that way. I have no special feelings for him whatsoever. He's just being nice, he is very nice to people like me. I'm one of the impoverished people. Ye that's it, and it's also been a while since we last seen each other, that's why he's nice to me all of a sudden._

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh? _The voices sang again.

_What and why am I hearing these things? Have I gone mad? _She pulled her hair in irritation as if she WAS a mad person. She stood up from the edge of the fountain rather grouchily and walked away to the gardens, hoping to get away from those voices.

_Damn it, Voices. I am not 'in love', alright? It's far too cliché! I will never be in love, at least not unless I'm thought it through and completely sure of it._

* * *

><p>She sat pensively on a bench which had a great view of all the terrain around her.<p>

_The flowers are at full bloom now. _She thought as she contentedly picked a pink rose from the bush just behind her. _This one's rather beautiful._

_Every girl's in love with him. Only a fool wouldn't be._ She sighed. _I guess I am a fool. It's just really hard to trust a man ever again after you almost gave everything up for one before._

That man was Marius. During the rebellion, she almost died for him.

_I can't believe I almost traded my soul for him! _She furiously thought. _And I thought after that he'd love me. But no, he still ran after her darling Cosette. _Then her furiousness transitioned to stillness and self-reproach.

_But maybe I was to blame for that. I only caught that bullet for him to be happy, he was happy to be with Cosette, and I don't think I could change that. Not even if I sacrificed myself._

_That's why I could never think I'm in love with him. _She concluded, thinking about that man who had started all this silly contemplation of hers. _Even if he's this angelic person people say he is because of his acts and beliefs, I have learned my lesson. This is just a hasty thing I'm feeling, it'll die soon enough._

_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

_Whoa! There it is again! _She impulsively stood up from the bench. _I'm not in love! There's no chance I am, not with him! How many times do I have to repeat that? _She was now running away from Luxembourg Gardens, frightened of the voices she kept hearing all night, but before she got out of its gates, she hid behind a pedestal when she saw a very familiar face coming out of the café across the street.

* * *

><p>It was not Café Musain though. He stopped going there after the rebellion; it contained too much painful memories of his friends who he had treated as real brothers. This man was the cause of her sudden madness earlier tonight; she couldn't mistake him for anybody else. How many other blondes did she know besides him? Well there's Cosette, but even she did not have hair as beautiful as his, which would sound impossible but it's all so true. This made Éponine grin; he was more beautiful than a girl, who'd ever know such man exists?<p>

_Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love._

_Here they come again! I have to get out of Lux—hold on he's staring right at me! And he's smiling? _She suddenly froze in her position, peering out the side of the pedestal. _No that can't be he can't see me, and it's far too dark for him to see me from there. Ah great, he's not looking at my direction anymore, better run off while I can. _And she did just that. She immediately exited Luxembourg Gardens when he had his head turned.

She was already a couple of blocks away from the café now but she still couldn't get his image off her head.

_Did he really saw me back there? _She thought. _It sure feels as if he did. _

"Éponine!" someone yelled from behind which caused her to jolt into a stop.

_I guess he did see me back there. _Slowly, Éponine turned to face her caller.

"Oh, Monsieur Enjolras it's you." She greeted him when he finally caught up to her.

"I called you twice, but you didn't seem to hear them."

"I'm sorry, I was a bit preoccupied."

_You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love._

"Oh shut it!"

"Pardonnez-moi?"

_Damn it. I thought I was still thinking. Are you happy now Voices? I embarrassed myself in front of him. I'm not in love with him to care though._

"Oh I'm sorry Monsieur, I've been hearing strange voices all night. I think I might have gone mad to be honest." Replied Éponine as if that was the most reasonable reply.

"Voices?"

"Never you mind about that. I've been overthinking lately." She smiled.

"That explains it then. I saw you at the gates of Luxembourg Gardens a while ago." Enjolras replied, steering their conversation to another topic. "I thought you saw me since you were smiling at me. Maybe you were thinking of someone?"

"How did you—I mean, no, I wasn't." She defended herself. Enjolras just chuckled,

"It's getting late, I should walk you home." Before Éponine could protest he had already placed his hand on her back, steering her to her way home.

"I know you lie. Were you thinking of your suitor perhaps?"

"Suitor? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You dropped this when you ran away." Enjolras replied then he handed her the pink rose she had freshly picked earlier.

"This was from no suitor, I just picked it up from the bushes. It was beautiful."

"Ah, you didn't want to share such beauty to anyone then? I would do the same." Enjolras remarked. This had Éponine confused, but she didn't show it because she thought Enjolras might think lowly of her, though he wasn't the kind to make such judgments. But instead she just nodded.

"Were you thinking of Marius?"

_And now we come back to the person I've been musing about all night. Stop it, I can't tell you it's you I've been thinking about._

"So what if I was?"

"After all this time?"

"Yes, so?"

"You almost died for him, but he's with Cosette still."

_Thanks for reminding me._

"I thought you were his friend, why would you talk about him like this? And why would you care about who I was thinking about anyway?" Éponine was outraged and ran faster ahead to try to get away from him.

* * *

><p>She almost got away, if only she didn't go straight to her house, which Enjolras knew where. He got a hold of her arm before she got in through her door.<p>

"Éponine, I'm sorry." He said as he was panting. "It's just that—remember what I told you earlier? About the rose?"

Éponine stayed silent. He continued anyway,

"I wouldn't share something beautiful with anyone else. So I should try and get it before someone else does. That's what you did to the rose didn't you?"

_Heart beating faster, butterflies in my stomach. What is this?_

"I don't know if you would agree to it but, I'd like to think you are that rose. My rose." He said, so unexpectedly. Éponine couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't even think at all. Thinking he had angered Éponine more, he tried to redeem himself,

"Well not really 'my rose' yet, no you wouldn't like me thinking of such things already. I was thinking, sometime later, or perhaps—" before he could finish his explanation, Éponine held on to his vest and tiptoed kiss him, on the cheek. Now he was the one lost for words.

"Good night," she simply said and got into her house, gently closing the door behind her, leaving an astonished Enjolras behind.

_Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love. _The voices were back again.

_Yes. I know. S_he smiled, just thinking about it. Just earlier she was just thinking about Enjolras and whether or not she was in love with him or anything of the kind. Now she was sure of it, he was not another Marius.

_I've never felt certain about anything in my life. Still, I think it's a bit soon. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. I'll be an extra bit nicer to him now though._

_I can't believe he likes me. _She thought, one last time before she got to her bed, drift away in a dream she'd expect for him to be in.

* * *

><p><em>That meant she likes me as well, right? <em>A confused Enjolras kept thinking all the way back to his home.


End file.
